danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Imposter
:This character is actually an imposter. For the real character, see Byakuya Togami. Byakuya Togami (十神白夜) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. He is not actually Byakuya Togami from the first game - rather, he is a nameless student with the title, '''Super High School Level Imposter '''simply acting as Togami. Appearance He appears very similar to Togami in the first game; however, he is morbidly obese and now wears a white suit. Personality Byakuya is an arrogant boy who sees himself as superior to others due to being the heir to an extremely successful family business. While he still depicted as being cold and dislikes being bossed around, he seemed to gain more responsibility and weight in the second game. In the first chapter, he made himself the leader of the group and promised that he won't let anyone get killed, but ironically he is the first victim in the first case. History Pre-Despair Incident It was revealed that he had neither family, home nor name. Because of this, he lived on as another person's identity, as such known as the Super High School Level Imposter. Tropical Island Life of Mutual Killing Since Monobear appeared in the island and told everyone to start a mutual killing, Togami made himself as the leader of the group to prevent any incident from happening. The next day after Monobear announced the presence of a traitor within the group, Togami proposed the idea to hold a party that night without telling his reason. They decided to use an old lodge next to the lobby as the location to prevent Monobear from monitoring them. When they decided who should clean the lodge, Komaeda offered a lottery he made beforehand. He won this lottery by his luck and accepted the duty to clean the lodge while Hanamura offered to cook for the party. Kuzuryuu refused to join this party but Togami decided to let him go. Before the party, Togami held a body check to everyone who attended the party and put anything considered as a dangerous object into a duralumin case. He also inspected the kitchen and took any sharp objects he found in the kitchen from knives to skewers based on the list although he couldn't find one. Also, in excuse to confiscate the skewer, he ate all of the churrasco Hanamura prepared for the party. When the party was about to start, they decided to keep the duralumin case in the office, guarded by Pekoyama and had Nanami outside to keep Monobear and Monomi out of the lodge. During the party, there was a sudden black out. Togami had prepared some self-defense items, including night goggles. He saw Komaeda tried to retrieve a knife he placed under the table with glow in the dark tape which he already prepared when he was cleaning the lodge. Togami pushed Komaeda away. Using the glow in the dark tape as marking spot, Hanamura blindly stabbed whoever was under the table, which ended up killing Togami. Nanami mentioned the possibility of Togami trying to protect Komaeda from Hanamura's killing blow, since Togami should realize that Hanamura was waiting under the floor due to wearing night goggles. Relationships ... Quotes *"Should I do my introduction over from the beginning, do you think?" Trivia *He's called Twogami by a large part of the western fandom and sometimes Fat(o)gami. The Japanese Fandom calls him Tongami. Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male